One Last Cry
by flaming-passion
Summary: Harry has just professed his undying love and commitment to Hermione, yet shortly after, she finds him making out with Cho in Hogsmeade. Hermione’s and Harry’s final scene as a couple and as friends, as their bond of trust shatters. Rated PG13 4 langu


**""One Last Cry"**

**Summary: **Harry has just professed his undying love and commitment to Hermione, yet shortly after, she finds him making out with Cho Chang when he stood her up in Hogsmeade. Written to Bryan McKnight's "One Last Cry", Hermione's and Harry's final scene as a couple and as friends, as the trusting bond between them shatters.

**A/N:** The characters belong to J.K Rowling, and the song is Brian McKnight's. I own nothing, except for the plot. It was just something I needed to get off my chest. Rated PG13 for language, just to be on the safe side.

===============================================================

"I love you Hermione, I always have, and I always will..."

These words echoed through Hermione's brain, as numbness overtook it.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Harry had said that he would meet Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. Of course, she had arrived there right in time and sat down on one of the stools up near the counter. She had waited for over an hour, staring at the softly falling snowflakes out the window.

He never came.

Irritated, had Hermione stormed out the door and slammed it forcefully, knocking off some snow compiling on the roof. She had kept her head down as she ran in the direction of Hogwarts, tears threatening to spill down her golden, freckled cheeks. As she was about to enter the Hogwarts courtyard, she stopped abruptly as she saw a painful scene unfold before her very eyes.

Harry held Cho closer to him than he held Hermione. He kissed her more passionately than he kissed Hermione. Yet he said the same words he told Hermione.

"I love you Cho, I always have, and I always will..."

These words echoed through Hermione's brain, as numbness overtook it.

_My shattered dreams and broken heart  
Are mending on the shelf  
I saw you holding hands  
Standing close to someone else  
Now I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feelings was gone  
I gave my best to you  
Nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry_

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she heard Harry murmur those words sweetly to Cho. She wanted to stop looking, yet her feet were rooted to the ground. Finally, she willed her legs to move, and ran towards the couple.

"You good-for-nothing two-timing BASTARD!!!" she yelled, and slapped him across the face with all the face she could muster.

"It was an accident Hermione!!!" he countered feebly.

"An accident?!?! Don't be thick Harry, I'm not stupid!!! What, you tripped and fell on her lips?!?! I can't stand you anymore, I'm sorry Harry, I...I have to go..."

And at that, she ran out of the courtyard, heading towards the Gryffindor common room.

_One last cry  
Before I leave it all behind  
I gotta put you out of my mind this time  
Stop living a lie  
I guess I'm down to my last cry  
  
Cry....._

Naturally, Harry sprinted after Hermione's retreating back, and caught up with her shortly after.

"Look, Hermione, I can explain..."

"Save it for later Potter."

"Please...Give me another chance?"

"No! That's all I have been giving you lately...Another chance, another chance!"

"But Hermione...I love you..."

"Unless love means ignoring me until you need me for homework, or not including me in any of your conversations, or letting other people humiliate me, then I don't really think you DO love me...Now please, just...leave me alone..."

_I was here  
You were there  
Guess we never could agree  
While the sun shines on you  
I need some love to rain on me  
Still I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feelings was gone  
Gotta get over you  
Nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry_

Upon reaching the dormitory, Hermione found herself facing Ron and Ginny, who took one look at her red, puffy eyes, tear stricken face and dragged her over to the couch to talk.

"What happened?" Ron asked, putting on a face of concern.

"Don't ask me what happened..." Hermione grumbled heatedly, about to stand up.

"Oh come on...tell me..." he prodded.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!! YOU WERE HELPING HARRY COVER UP HER AFFAIR WITH CHO!!!" she exploded, trying hard not to slap him in the process.

"What?!?! Ron, how could you?!?!" Ginny yelled, taking Hermione's side.

Ron sat, too stunned to speak.

"I'm going up to my dormitory. Ronald Weasley, I don't ever want to see you, OR Harry ever again!!!"

_One last cry  
Before I leave it all behind  
I gotta put you out of my mind  
For the very last time  
Been living a lie  
I guess I'm down, I guess I'm down  
I guess I'm down...  
I guess I'm down...  
To my last cry..._

**================================================================**

**A/N:** This is a one shot story, so that means there will be no more continuations. Reviews will be VERY much appreciated. THIS IS A COMPLETELY REVISED VERSION!!! I DIDN'T LIKE DA FIRST ONE, SO I CHANGED IT...LOLZ.... Flames are quite welcome too!!!


End file.
